Guardian
by InternalD3mons
Summary: Callie works a late shift, and has to walk home. She witnesses a horrific scene on the way home, and the worst part, is the victim isn't a stranger.


Callie stood on the sidewalk, staring at what was happening in front of her. She was on a late shift at work, walking home. She looked at her watch quickly, 12:30.

She stood stock still, staring as the huge, drunken man pushed the woman down. She couldn't see who the woman was, but she saw her fall to the ground. Callie cringed, she knew what that felt like, being beaten to the ground.

She wanted to call the cops, but Stef was the cops. And she didn't have her phone. If Stef knew she had seen something like this, or even been near something like this, she would never let her work a late shift again.

Callie had to think, what would she do? She wished she had been picked up, but the family car was broken down. She hated walking home alone. The shouting brought her back to reality. She had to do something.

The man shouted at the woman, who was laying on the ground. Callie had to make her move.

"Hey!" She yelled, trotting over to the two. Maybe if he knew someone saw what he was doing he would stop. He staggered a bit, swaying around as he turned to face Callie.

Callie stared at the woman on the ground, her heart stopping. _Stef._ Stef laid on the ground, her eyes closed.

"Oh my god." Callie whispered, staring at her foster mother. She didn't look hurt, but she was unconscious.

"Get out of here." The man laughed, bending back down to try and lift Stef. She knew what he was trying to do, he was going to rape her. Callie knew the look in the man's eyes, it was the same as Liam's when he had raped her. Callie couldn't let that happen to Stef, she couldn't let her go through what she had gone through. She loved her too much.

"Get off of her!" Callie screamed, shoving the man away from Stef.

He staggered and glared at Callie, "I told you to get away!" He yelled, swaying. He took a step towards her, getting ready to hurt her too.

Callie thought about everyone who had hurt her. All of her foster parents who had pushed her to the ground. It hadn't hurt her as much as it hurt seeing it done to Stef, and rage pumped through Callie's veins.

The man stepped forward, and Callie stepped to the side, dodging him. He turned around quickly, taking her by surprise. He smacked her with such force she fell to the ground, scarping her knees. She wished she'd worn pants instead of shorts. He kicked her while she was down, and she gripped her side, falling onto her back.

Satisfied, the man walked away from her and back towards Stef. Stef, her mother, her savior. Callie turned her head just in time to see him slide his hand up her shirt. She bolted up, ignoring every flaming pain in her body and raced over. She dove into the large man, knocking him to his side. She fell on top of him, and quickly rolled off.

The man growled, obviously angry. Callie tried to scramble up, but he pulled her arm, sending her down to the ground. She kicked free from him and stood up, "get out of here." She yelled. She kicked his groin, and he cried out in pain.

Callie rushed over to Stef and knelt down, she took her hand and gently shook it, "Stef, c'mon Stef." She cried out, wiggling her. Her eyes began to water, she was nervous. She had never seen Stef in such a fragile state.

The man staggered up, and Callie jumped up. She stepped over Stef, standing in front of her. She made a protective wall between Stef and the disgusting man.

"Get out of here!" She yelled, taking a daring step towards the man. She tried to sound fearless, but she was terrified. She was worried she would get knocked out and the man would take Stef with her. She couldn't let that happen.

The man laughed, "Honey, I'm not afraid of you." He purred, stumbling towards Callie. Callie didn't move, she wouldn't stop defending Stef. She couldn't.

He stepped forward, his heavy, boozy breath sickening Callie. He pushed her to the side, and she fell onto her butt. She grunted, trying to ignore the shooting pain.

He knelt down, picking Stef up, half dragging her.

Callie jumped up, diving into him again. She cringed when he dropped Stef and she fell to the ground.

Callie kicked the man in the shin, and he staggered. He shook his head and muttered under his breath, turning away. Callie let out a relieved breath, but she knew if he was anything like her drunken foster fathers, he'd be back. She had to move fast.

She darted towards Stef and knelt down. She tried pulling her up, but she was able to lift her up to her lap. She tried to shake her.

"Come on Stef, come on!" She was waiting for the man to come back. Why hadn't she brought her phone? She checked Stef's pockets, no phone.

She felt Stef move, and she looked down, "Wake up, wake up!"

Stef stirred, and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, then jerking her hand to her head, wincing.

"Stef, we have to go!" Callie said, standing, pulling her up while doing so.

"Love, Love what is going on?" Stef winced, swaying. Callie put her arm around her waist, trying to hold her up. Callie started walking, fast. She led them down the sidewalk, keeping her eye open for the man to come back.

"Stef, we have to get home." Callie said, fear raiding her voice.

"Are you okay?" Stef asked, looking down at her.

Callie nodded, even though she was far from it. She was in so much pain, and she was so afraid. What if she had ignored what she saw? What would be happening to Stef right now? She winced, blocking out the image. She was glad she had stopped what was happening.

They were closer to home, thank goodness.

"Stef are you okay?" Callie asked, Stef was beginning to walk slower. Callie kept looking behind her, making sure he wasn't coming back. So far so good.

"Yeah, Callie Baby, what the hell happened?" Stef asked, she put her head to her temple. She must have hit her head. Callie wished Lena was home, or Brandon, or _anyone_. She didn't know what to do.

They got home, and Callie plopped Stef onto the couch. She jogged into the kitchen and grabbed a package of frozen peas. She ran back into the living room and handed it to Stef, who placed it on her head.

Callie sat next to Stef, she wanted to be close to her. She realized how close she was to losing her or seeing her so badly hurt. She sat close enough so their shoulders were touching.

"What happened Love?" Stef asked, she sounded exhausted.

Callie sighed, "You went to walk me home from my shift, and you walked by the bar. Some sleazy guy was outside and he started beating you up, trying too... too..." her voice trailed off, she didn't want to say what he was going to do.

Stef knew what she was going to say, "Oh my gosh.." She said, her eyes huge.

"I stopped him though." Callie looked up at her, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you okay? My Love?" Stef asked, immediately concerned for Callie's safety.

Callie nodded, "yes, I'm fine. But what about you?" She asked, staring up at Stef.

Stef smiled, putting her arm around Callie. She kissed the top of her head. Callie snuggled into her, thankful that she was safe.

The next day at the office, Stef watched the security video of the bar Callie had told her about last night, where they were assaulted.

She stared in awe at what was happening. Stef was walking down the sidewalk, and a large man stepped out. He said something to her, and Stef kept walking. She watched as the man grabbed her, pulling her into him. She watched herself struggle, and then finally fall to the ground. She watched as he began feeling her, and tried picking her up.

Out of no where Callie came in, stopping what was happening.

She watched as he pushed her down, and she shot right back up, protecting Stef.

Stef was amazed at her strength, her persistence.

She watched Callie finally get the man to leave. She saw Callie pull her into her lap, protecting her. Stef smiled. The girl was so much like herself. Stef realized how much she must actually mean to the girl for her to put herself into danger to protect her.

Stef came home that evening, and immediately went to find Callie. She was in Stef and Lena's room, snuggling into Stef's pillow. Stef smiled and crawled next to her, startling Callie.

"You saved my life, Love." She whispered. Callie rolled over to face her, her eyes watery.

"I was so scared." She admitted. She couldn't even imagine what could've happened.

"I love you so much Callie." Stef smiled.

"I love you too...Mom." She met Stef's eyes. They were wide and happy, and watery.

Stef wrapped her arms around Callie, and Callie snuggled into her. Stef kissed the top of her forehead.

"Thanks for saving my life _and _making my day." Stef grinned.

Callie laughed and tucked her head onto Stef's shoulder, "Don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered.

Stef laughed, "Now you're even starting to sound like me!"

Callie smiled, snuggling closer to Stef, "Well, I am you're daughter." She giggled.

Stef kissed the top of her head, "yes you are."


End file.
